(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of spectacles of the type consisting of two optical or sunglass lenses with contiguous edges, joined together by a central connecting member and between which a bridge bearing nose pads is positioned.
(2) Prior Art
French patent 1 051 210 filed on Aug. 9, 1951 describes this type of spectacles comprising an upper frame part into which the back of the lenses is set.
These lenses are fitted and held in position by using the elasticity of the lenses to allow their end edges to be introduced into end housings integral with the frame, and to introduce their central contiguous edges into housings formed in the central connecting element.
That has the advantage of extending the field of view but has the disadvantage of not maximizing it because of the very presence of the central connecting element.
In addition, fitting the lenses by deforming them carries the risk of deforming or even breaking them.